Enter The World
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: A sixteen year old girl gets sucked into her DS and into the world of Pokemon after she defeats Cynthia and now she has to start all over inside the game. Now she must find the way to return to her world and go home. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: One day, there was a sixteen year old girl who didn't care for any friends. She didn't need them and was just fine with her family. Sure, she loves video games, anime, and watching tv. Lying about. But the one thing she loved the most ever since she was little was... Pokemon. Yes some say it was silly but she enjoyed the game. Though lately, she found the game dull with all these new pokemon. She prefered the originals from first generation or Johto's. She still played the games though. Since she is one of those impatient people, she never finished a game before. Till one day, she managed to finally finish Pokemon Platinum. My she was happy to finally finish a pokemon game. That is... till she got sucked into her DS and sucked into the world of pokemon! Now she starts a whole new adventure in the world of pokemon and figure out how to get home! She thinks she might be zapped back home if she finishes the game... again. She isn't happy about how she needs to do this all over again but she is determined to get home. If she finished the game once, she could do it again. Of course, actually living in the game is alot harder than it looks. She builds bonds with her pokemon and learns the lessons of friendship. Rated K+ for some foul language**_

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ So I was inspired to write a fanfiction on pokemon :D Because of BehindtG! Why? Because I fell in love with the pairing of a Infernape and a Lucario ^-^ and so here I go with my weird party. I hate it how you can only carry six pokemon O.O there are so many I wanna keep D: I always have difficulties in choosing DX Sooo yaaaa O.o btw, yes you will be able to hear what the pokemon has to say also. Their going to be in bold Italics unless they have a chapter to themselves. Now I know what you all are going to say about my party -.- it could be better. I know there are better pokemon but I am lazy XD I pick my six and I just stick with it. And level... and level... and level v.v except when I get Lucario O.O because Lucario is awesome :D Anyways I hope you enjoy. **

**Prologue**

Kago sighed as she sat on the floor of her bedroom, leaning her back against the bottom of her bed as she stared at the DS screen and she continued to press the A button to force her Luxray to use discharge on Cynthia's level 58 Milotic. Luckily, Kago had gotten her Luxray up to 65 along with the rest of her pokemon. She watched as the Milotic's health deplete and the Milotic sink into the platform where it stood. So far so good, she had managed to defeat all of Cynthia's pokemon except Garchomp of course which was a pain in the ass.

Kago thought carefully as the option came up if she would like to switch pokemon. She picked yes since her Luxray wouldn't be able to do any damage to Garchomp. She thought carefully as she looked at her six pokemon. Two were currently KO'd which happened to be her Torterra and her Gyarados. So far her Rapidash, her Alakazam and her Umbreon were able to fight. Rapidash wouldn't be able to do anything to Garchomp either so Kago decided to go with her snotty Alakazam who never listened to her.

She watched as the Alakazam popped out and then clicked Ice Punch but of course, the Alakazam decided to refuse her. She grounded her teeth as she watched the text box say 'Kazza is lying about!' and almost threw the DS into the wall in annoyance. Ohhhhh she was so replacing him and she didn't know why she hadn't done it. She watched as the Garchomp luckily miss to hit her Alakazam and Kago sighed in relief.

Once again, she ordered the Alakazam to use Ice Punch. "Now you better use it this time or I swear I will come in there and ring your throat!" she snarled in warning. Seeming to hear her, the Alakazam successifully used Ice Punch against the half dead Garchomp, lowering it's health with a critical hit. It's health almost gone till Cynthia decides to use a hyper potion.

Kago cursed at Cynthia harshly. "Why you son of a-" she snarled then repeatedly had the Alakazam attack her.

Finally, the Alakazam had managed to deal the final blow after Garchomp used Earthquake. Kago stared in amazement and grinned wildly and jumped in the air.

"I finally did it! I finally defeated Cynthia! My god she is such a pain to defeat! And you Kazza! Your lucky that you pulled it off otherwise I would feed you to Fang!" Kago threatened, she always got frustrated when it came to Pokemon games. Normally she was fine but Pokemon can just be frustrating.

"I am defiantly saving after this." Kago said with a sigh then blinked when her DS's screen suddenly glowed brightly. She stared in horror, terrified that the game froze on her.

"Wait! No! Don't crash! I'm sorry Kazza! I swear I won't ever threaten you ever again! Thank you thank you thank you for helping me and being paitient with me! Please don't crash the game! I'm begging here!" Kago screamed as she shook the DS slightly in a attempt to fix it.

Kago blinked as she felt the light envelop her and screamed when she felt herself lifted into the air and get sucked into the screen. She wiggled wildly and screamed for her mom to help her but it was no use. Her screams soon ceased as things went dark and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Pokemon!

**Kai: Hey guys :D I'm glad I already have people reading this ^-^ Imagine... being sucked into your game and actually living in the pokemon world O.o that would be sweeeet XD OMG I know what you mean! When I was little, people always made fun of me that I liked Pokemon because 'it's stupid or not cool or etc.' Luckily in high school, most of them like Pokemon, some even play it during class XD. So just a heads up to you guys, there shall be quite a few pokemon pairings ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Pokemon!**

Kago felt her mind whirl in circles. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and her brown hair, that reached to her shoulders, covered her face. Her brown eyes were blocked from sight till she fixed her hair and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and she looked around in shock. She saw only about four wooden houses and she sat in the middle of the clearing. She looked around wildly, it looked like one of the smallest towns in the world. It strangely looked familiar even though Kago certainly didn't remember ever visiting a small grassy town like this.

"Where am I?" Kago asked herself then flinched when someone spoke.

"Are you okay Miss?" asked a voice from behind her. It seem fairly familiar to her but she couldn't quite make out who exactly the voice belonged to.

Kago whirled her head around then her eyes widened in shock as she almost jumped out of her skin. There stood Dawn, staring at her with concern in her blue eyes. She was wearing the clothing she wears in Platinum. Kago was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. She just stared at Dawn, frozen in place at what she saw. This was a dream right?

"Umm... Hello?" Dawn said as she waved her hand in front of Kago's face.

Kago finally snapped out of her shock and confusion and stared at Dawn as she slowly stood on her feet.

"Um... Ya... I think. Is this a dream?" Kago asked out loud as she stared at Dawn.

"Um no this is very real." Dawn said in confusion and looked at Kago like she was crazy then shook her head and smiled. "Well I see your okay, at least a little bit. I'm Dawn. I haven't seen you in Twinleaf Town before. Are you new?" she asked and tilted her head.

Kago couldn't believe it. Was this a joke? A dream? It must be! It's impossible to just get sucked into the Pokemon world! There is absolutely no way! Kago watched as Dawn stared at her, waiting for a answer.

"Uhhh. Im Kago..." Kago answered quietly. Still staring in disbelief.

"Nice to meet you! Well at least your all right! But I'm afraid I have to get going to Jubilife City! Hope we meet again Kago! Come on Piplup, lets get going!" Dawn said cheerfully.

Kago jumped as she finally noticed a Piplup beside Dawn and watched it as it chirped in agreement. It waved at Kago then chased after its trainer. Kago could only stare, her jaw wide open in shock. A few minutes passed till Kago finally blew it. She screamed loudly and pinched herself in a attempt to wake up but to no avail.

"Why the hell won't I wake up? Why? JUST WHY?" Kago screamed in the air, drawing some attentions by some of the villagers. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"Okay okay just relax. Maybe this is a dream, that is just very realistic and seems so real. I'll play along till I wake up and become a Pokemon Master for real! In my dreams at least. Problem is I don't have any Pokemon." Kago said and thought for a moment. "So if Dawn has Piplup then that means Tyson must have Turtwig right? Just great! I wanted Turtwig! He's good against Roark! God damnit!" Kago growled as she grinded her teeth. Then she thought deeply.

"Well maybe if I'm lucky, he might have extras." she said, trying to be optimistic. "Hopefully I can get passed all those Starly's and Bidoof's though." she said and sighed then stomped out of the town.

She looked around cautiously. She stepped into Route 201 and everything seemed so real. She heard Pokemon crys and felt the wind brush against her face. The air tasted cool against her tongue and the smell in the air was fresh. She shook her head, even if this was a dream, she would have to be careful of wild pokemon since she had no way to defend herself. She turned right on the path and walked through the tall grass, feeling it brush up against her legs. She sighed in relief as she made it passed without running into a wild Pokemon.

She then turned left to go to the large patch of wild grass that led to Sandgem Town. If she was lucky, Rowan should still be there. Kago took a deep breath then walked through the tall grass, knowing that running only attracts Pokemon. She jumped when she heard something.

"Starly!" came the voice and Kago looked to her left and spotted a small male Starley a few feet away, staring at her.

Kago paused for a moment just staring at the bird. Kago disliked birds ever since one landed on her head when she was three. She didn't exactly hate them but she didn't like them either.

"Um... Shoo! Go away!" Kago said as she made a shooing motion towards the Starly.

But the Starly just stared at her and tilted his head. "Star?" it replied.

Kago groaned as she kept marching forward but the Starly hopped after her. She glared back at the Starly. "Quit following me!" she snapped, annoyed that this Starly was now following her.

"Starly!" the bird replied as it flew next to her curiously.

"No! Read my lips! Go away and go fly around with your flock or something! I'll come catch you later when I have get a pokeball." Kago snapped at the Starly then sighed when it finally landed and stopped following her. She then froze when she heard crying and she turned around and saw the Starly crying.

Kago blinked, already feeling guilty then shook her head. It was only a game and a dream. Pokemon are not real. "Hey! Quit..." Kago started then froze when a sudden flock of Starly appeared out of no where, all glaring at her.

She gulped and backed away. Soon taking off with a whole flock flying after her, using peck on her head and back. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Kago screamed as she ran away.

Note to self... never anger a bird.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Valkyrie

**Kai: Hey guys :D Yes I know I am very lucky to have a high school with quite alot of people who like Pokemon :D Anyways ^-^ I have nothing to say since only one of you reviewed last chapter O.o So lets get on with it ^_^**

**Chapter 1: Meet Valkyrie**

Kago grumbled as she held a long stick in her hands, using it to support her as she used it as a walking stick. She walked slowly into Sandgem Town and panted. Mentally cursing all Starly's to a doomed fate.

She sighed as she looked around in Sandgem Town, watching people pass by normally. She grumbled as she tried to remember where Rowan was. She then went into the closest building and into a large laboratory.

She looked around in awe. It was way more impressive actually living it (or in a dream) then looking at it through the DS. She stumbled forword and saw Rowan talking to one of the other professors.

She was a bit nervous in talking to Rowan but she shook her head. If she was going to get through this place, she would need a pokemon. Kago slowly walked over to Rowan who took a glance at her with a bit of curiousity sparkling in his narrowed eyes.

"Hm? Can I help you?" asked the professor as he raised a silver eyebrow at her.

Kago stared at him for a moment then opened her mouth nervously. "Ummm... do you have any starter pokemon that I can have?" she asked, praying to God and Arceus that he would say yes.

Rowan looked at her in for a moment. "You don't look like your ten years old. Did you not get your own pokemon when you were ten?" he asked suspiciously at her.

Kago thought for a moment. Even if this was a dream, it was a very realistic dream. He probably would think she was crazy if she just said she came from another world or this was all of a dream so she couldn't get her pokemon.

"Uhhhh no... I was really busy on... my father's farm! And he wouldn't let me go get a pokemon for a long time but I really want one and now he finally said I could go get myself a pokemon. It's been my dream to be a be a pokemon master." stated Kago cheerfully, lying through her teeth except for the last part since she did always want a real life pokemon.

Rowan continued to look at her suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Well I'm sorry but we have no pokemon left b-" he said but before he finished, Kago interrupted.

"What? Ahhh..." Kago whined and mentally cursed under her breath.

Rowan grumbled a bit and coughed. "We have no pokemon left **but** one." he finished.

Kago brightened up at that and she looked at him. "Could I have it please?" she begged.

Rowan looked at her and nodded. "Sure. The pokemon is sitting right there but I must warn you. It is a fiesty fellow." he said, but Kago was already heading to it and picked up the pokeball in her hand.

The first ever real (or realistic for a dream) pokeball in her hand. She grinned wondering what it was then she looked at Rowan. "Thank you so much!" she said loudly.

Rowan nodded then examined her. "You don't look at all ready to make a journey though." he stated.

Kago blinked then looked over herself. He was right. She didn't have any pokeballs or even a belt for her six pokemon. She didn't have a bag to carry supplies in. Damn it.

She watched as Rowan then grabbed a few things then handed her five empty pokeballs attached to a belt. She smiled thankfully as she took it and attached it around her waist.

"You'll need this too." he said then handed her that stupid pink bag that the girl characters always get. Kago's eyebrow twitched.

"Um... do you have any other color?" she asked blinking at him.

Rowan blinked then thought for a moment. He then took a bag from under his dest and handed it to her. It was the boy version which Kago found much more appealing.

Kago smiled. "Thank you!" she said brightly.

"One more thing. I need to ask you a favor. Since your going on a pokemon journey I would like to know all the pokemon you encounter. Take this pokedex." Rowan said then handed her a pokedex.

Kago smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much! I'll be sure to do that." she said and before Rowan said anything else, she bolted out of the building. She headed to Route 202, passing by the Pokemon Center. When she reached the route, she stopped then held up her pokeball that contained her first pokemon.

She stood next to the sign then sighed. "Well... here goes." she said then threw her pokeball. She watched in amazement as the pokeball opened and a light popped out of it. Then appeared before her was... a Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" yelled the fire monkey then looked around, wondering where it was then turned and looked up at Kago with curiousity.

Kago stared for a moment. "I got a fire monkey? Ahhh I should've known." she sighed, face palming herself.

"Char?" the Chimchar asked as it tilted its head.

"Well I guess we are going to do a lot of training. Till your level fifteen. And I need to catch a Shinx and maybe a Starly..." Kago said, shivering at the thought of Starly's.

The Chimchar glared at the girl who was basically ignoring its presence. Then the Chimchar grinned as it went over to Kago and tripped her while she was distracted. It jumped away and laughed as Kago landed face flat in the dirt.

Kago got up and glared at the Chimchar. "Why you little-" she growled and stood up. The Chimchar huffed and crossed its arms. Kago sighed and shook her head. "Well I guess I should interact with you eh?" she said.

"Chimchar char!" The Chimchar yelled back with a huff and a nod.

"Oh don't give me that! Oh god now I'm talking to it." Kago said, thinking herself insane. It was only a video game after all, it wasn't real so why should she give a damn if she hurt its feelings?

Kago grumbled then kneeled down to the Chimchar. "Well first things first. You a boy or a girl?" she asked, though she didn't know why.

"Chimchar." answered the fire monkey.

Kago stared. "I have no idea what you just said." she stated in frustration.

Chimchar rolled its eyes, keeping its arms cross and stuck its nose in the air once again, a bit sassy like. Kago stared for a moment. "Are you a girl?" she asked.

"Chim." answered the chimchar that sounded like a agreement.

"Wow... female Chimchar's are pretty rare. Cool now to give you a name." Kago stated then thought for a moment.

The chimchar glanced at Kago for a moment. This trainer was awefully strange. Then blinked when Kago grinned a bit at a idea.

"How about Valkyrie? That's a good name." she stated, proud she came up with something.

'Valkyrie' tilted her head in confusion. Odd name. Kago saw the confusion on the chimchar's face then quickly answered. "Oh I just have a feeling you'll be a tough pokemon." she grinned

Valkyrie grinned and nodded. "Chimchar!" she said and gave a thumbs up.

Kago grinned. This might not be so bad.


End file.
